


Christmas Elf

by Dolimir



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec replaces Logan's destroyed computer equipment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Elf

“Who’s there?”

Alec bit the inside of his cheek to keep from releasing a startled oath. Didn’t Cale ever sleep? Who in the hell was awake at three in the morning anyway? Besides himself that is. But it was a documented fact that X-5s didn’t need much sleep in order to function at optimum parameters.

“Max?”

Alec closed his eyes at hearing the hopeful tone in Logan’s voice. He shouldn’t have come. There had to have been a better way to deliver the goods to Joshua’s old house. And while Cale was an invalid, he did leave the house. Sometimes. But as much as Alec had considered waiting for an more opportune time, he knew ‘Eyes Only’ was going to need computer equipment sooner than later if he was to continue the good fight.

The floorboards squeaked as the wheelchair inched forward. Alec leaned back, trying to blend with the shadows. He heard Cale’s soft surprised gasp when he saw the computer boxes in front of the table he’d set up for his work.

“Oh…my…”

Logan reverently ran his hands over the boxes containing the top of the line equipment. “How hot is this stuff?”

Alec debated remaining silent, but the question indicated that Logan knew exactly who had disturbed his slumber.

“Pretty hot,” he admitted in a voice no louder than a whisper.

“Where di--”

“Ames White has some particularly expensive tastes when it comes to computers.”

Logan whipped his chair around to face the corner Alec was standing in, although Alec was sure Logan couldn’t see him in the dark. “You stole these from White?”

“Well, technically, they hadn’t been delivered yet, so I think semantically it would be more appropriate to say that I signed for them on White’s behalf and they got…misdirected in route.”

Alec expected to see outrage on Logan’s face, but instead Logan barked with laughter. After a few moments, he finally calmed enough to speak. “Straight from the factory?”

“Yes. White wouldn’t have had an opportunity to load anything onto them yet.”

Logan looked down at the boxes, a small look of confusion fluttering over his face.

“Why?”

Alec wanted to say, ‘Because you’ve lost so much on behalf of the transgenics,’ but knew Logan would brush off that particular sentiment. So, instead, he settled on a partial truth, “Because it’s Christmas.”

Logan dropped his chin to his chest, but Alec could tell Logan was touched by the sentiment. Logan not having his computers was like watching a blind man trying to walk without a cane. It could be done, but it was painful to watch.

“Thank you, Alec.”

Alec nodded, even though he knew Logan couldn’t see him.

“I should get--’

“Help me set it up?”

Alec blinked in surprise.

“After all, it’s three in the morning. I don’t think I’m awake enough to do any sort of heavy lifting.”

Alec found himself hesitating, surprised by the request.

“I’ll feed you breakfast afterward.”

Swallowing hard, Alec nodded. “Well, why didn’t you say so in the first place?”


End file.
